Making His Way To The Ring
by Matthew124
Summary: When a wrestling promoter is found dead before the biggest show of the year, will Shawn and Gus finally get to live their dream of being a pro-wrestling tag team? Hmm, maybe Jules can be their valet!
1. Chapter 1

**_FLASHBACK: 1989:_**

_Shawn is shown walking up the front steps and entering his house, only to be greeted by Henry._

**Henry**: "Shawn..."

**Shawn**: "Oh, hey dad."

**Henry**: "Good day at School?"

**Shawn**: "Uh... sure?"

_Shawn was taken aback by his dad's unusual questions about his day, knowing that normally it lead to trouble._

**Henry**: "So?"

**Shawn**: "So what?"

**Henry**: "So, tell me about your day."

**Shawn**: "Why?"

**Henry**: "Because I told you to, Shawn."

**Shawn**: "Okay?"

_Shawn pauses before speaking, almost thinking about his day._

**Shawn**: "Well, we had some classes."

**Henry**: "Yeah, I know that. I went to school. Be specific."

**Shawn**: "Okay.. I did some math and we learned about fractions, I think it was fractions, yeah! It was fractions. And then we had lunch..."

Shawn pauses realizing what this was all about, as he thinks back to when he left this morning, he forgot his lunch on the table.

**Henry**: "Lunch? That's weird.."

**Shawn**: "You know... I really should..

_Henry walks across the living room into the kitchen and Shawn hears a paper bag rattling._

**Henry**: "That's funny Shawn, because your lunch is sitting right here. So, how did you eat lunch?"

**Shawn**: "Mom gave me money to buy it.."

**Henry**: "So, she got up early and made your lunch... only to give you money to buy it? You didn't go to school, did you?"

**Shawn**: "Yes, I did..."

**Henry**: "You are lying. I'm a detective Shawn, it isn't that hard to figure out that you are lying to me."

**Shawn**: "I'm not lying to you, I went to school... most of it."

**Henry**: "I knew it! You cut school!"

**Shawn**: "No, I cut most of school. There is a difference.

**Henry**: "And what was so important that you had to cut class and lie to me?"

_Shawn reaches into his pocket and pulls out two tickets.._

**Shawn**: "These."

_Henry grabs the tickets out of Shawn's hands._

**Henry**: "What is this?"

**Shawn**: "Two tickets to the biggest wrestling event of the entire year!"

**Henry**: "Let me guess... one of them is for Gus?"

_Shawn decides that it's time to dig himself out of a hole._

**Shawn**: "Actually, I was going to take you..."

**Henry**: "Yeah, I don't think so. You are grounded for two weeks! I'm sure some of the guys down at the station would love these."

**Shawn**: "But..."

**Henry**: "No buts about it shawn! You cut school and lied to me about it. You will have to tell gus that you Two can't go."

_Henry grabs his bag and heads out the door to work as Shawn stomps up the stairs._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Present Day:**_

_Shawn is shown reading a newspaper at the Psych offices with the cover story being about another murder solved by Santa Barbara's favorite Psychic detective agency. Gus is sitting at his desk going over his next route – whenever he gets a chance – when Shawn starts freaking out._

**Shawn**: "Dude..."

**Gus**: "What?"

**Shawn**: "Wrestlepalooza"

**Gus**: "Don't even bring that up, Shawn. You are the one who cost us our chance to see it as kids and they have never brought the event back here."

_Shawn lays the newspaper down on the desk – still open – and looks over at Gus._

**Shawn**: "You were the one who didn't want to miss school because of your perfect attendance."

**Gus**: "I'm proud of that!"

**Shawn**: "Yeah, that will impress the ladies. Anyways, they are bringing Wrestlepalooza back to Santa Barbra!"

**Gus**: "What?"

_Gus gets out of his chair and walks over to Shawn's desk to see the newspaper ad._

**Gus**: "I thought the promotors said they would never bring it back to Santa Barbara after the last one?"

**Shawn**: "You mean the little riot?"

**Gus**: "I don't think 6,000 people is a little riot..."

**Shawn**: "I think it is."

**Gus**: "Anyways... when is it?"

**Shawn**: "This weekend."

**Gus**: "Shawn, it has got to be sold out by now. How are we just finding out about this?"

**Shawn**: "I don't know... I didn't see it on FaceBook, so how would I know?"

**Gus**: "You buy a newspaper every week, Shawn."

**Shawn**: "No, you buy a newspaper ever week..."

**Gus**: "What?"

**Shawn**: "Dude, I've been taking change out of your drawer for months."

**Gus**: "That's my rainy day money!"

**Shawn**: "It's California... it rarely rains.."

**Gus**: "Whatever! How are we going to get tickets?"

**Shawn**: "I don't know... scalpers?"

**Gus**: "That's illegal, Shawn!"

_They are interrupted by the ringing of the phone in the Psych offices._

**Shawn**: "Get that?"

**Gus**: "It's right there..."

**Shawn**: "I know... I just don't feel like it."

_Gus lets out a sigh and picks up the phone._

**Gus**: "Hello, you have reached the offices of Psych! Yes ma'am, we will be right down."

_Gus hangs up the phone as Shawn looks back up from the newspaper ad._

**Gus:** "That was chief Vick, they've found a body."

**Shawn**: "Murder?"

**Gus**: "I don't know... I'm not the pretend Psychic."

_Gus grabs his keys and is walking out as Shawn pulls himself out of the chair._

**Shawn**: "I don't even know how to respond to that, Gus."

_Shawn walks out of the Psych offices toward the "blueberry" and hops into it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Shawn and Gus arrive outside of a hotel in downtown Santa Barbara. The two find a parking spot in the crowded lot, before getting out of the crowd and trotting up the driveway. They pass a few on lookers and Shawn takes notice of a few fans wearing Wrestlepalooza t-shirts, but just marks it as a coincidence. The two arrive in the lobby of the hotel where they see chief Vick along with Lassiter and Juliet. _

**Shawn**: "Lassie! Jules..."

_Shawn and Juliet share a look between each other, but quickly look away when they notice Lassiter is looking back and forth at them._

**Chief Vick**: "Thanks for coming guys, we aren't really sure what we have."

**Shawn**: "I'm assuming a crime scene with a body?"

**Chief Vick**: "I think we are all aware of that, but I am referring to the circumstances surrounding the situation."

**Shawn**: "So, there is a body, right?"

**Lassiter**: "Shut it, Spencer."

**Shawn**: "What? I'm not seeing a body anywhere around here."

**Juliet**: "The body is in a room on the fourth floor.A guy named Craig Jenkins"

**Shawn**: "Thank You, Jules. This is the kind of information that gets my psychicness going."

_Lassiter rolls his eyes as the group walks toward the elevator. They climb into the elevator and take it to the third floor. When the elevator arrives to the third floor Shawn can see the crime scene unit in the hallway along with Buzz keeping everyone out._

**Shawn**: "Buzz, how's it going?"

**Buzz**: "It's going good, Shawn."

**Lassiter**: "Yes, it's just a peachy morning...you know... with the dead body and all."

_They enter the room and Shawn looks around the room noticing the lack of a struggle starting with the fact that the door isn't broken._

**Shawn**: "I'm going to guess that the body was found by the maid service?"

**Chief Vick**: "Yeah, they found him when they came into clean the room."

**Lassiter**: "I don't think it's murder."

**Chief Vick**: "Oh? Why is that?"

**Lassiter**: "Because..."

**Shawn**: "Because the lack of a struggle and the fact the door isn't broken?"

**Lassiter**: "Spencer!"

**Shawn**: "That doesn't mean it wasn't murder..."

**Lassiter**: "It doesn't mean it was murder either! There is no sign of an attack in the room nor is their an obvious cause of death."

**Chief Vick**: "He has a point, Mr. Spencer."

**Shawn**: "It just means that he wasn't attacked here and his murderer didn't kill him using something obvious."

**Lassiter**: "So, what is your theory then? I'm sure we would all love to here it."

**Shawn**: "Is that sarcasm?"

**Lassiter**: "No, not at all.."

**Shawn**: "I think it is."

**Chief Vick**: "I would really like to hear your theory, Mr. Spencer."

**Shawn**: "Anyone ever heard of Wrestlepalooza?"

_Lassiter, Juliet, and Chief Vick share a confused look. Buzz then pops his head into the room from outside._

**Buzz**: "I have."

**Lassiter**: "McNab!"

**Juliet**: "What does that have to do with it, Shawn?"

**Shawn**: "I am glad you asked, Jules. This guy is the man behind Wrestlepalooza, which is the biggest wrestling event of the year!"

**Lassiter**: "And?"

**Shawn**: "Come on Lassie, there is no obvious cause of death. I have a feeling that he was murdered by a pro-wrestling hold."

**Lassiter**: "Give me a break. Everyone in the world knows pro-wrestling is fake!"

**Shawn**: "Yeah? Explain the marks around his neck."

_Lassiter, Juliet, and Chief Vick all look over toward the body, then lean in good._

**Juliet**: "He is right... there is an impression on his neck."

**Lassiter**: "Of course."

**Chief Vick**: "Well then... you guys better get to work finding our murderer".

_Shawn and Gus pull up to the SBPD station around the same time as Juliet and Lassiter. _

**Shawn**: "What were you saying earlier about pro-wrestling being fake, Lassie?"

**Lassiter**: "Don't start Spencer."

**Shawn**: "I never stopped..."

_Lassiter enters the station as Gus, Shawn, and Juliet stop._

**Juliet**: "Shawn, we have to talk."

**Shawn**: "Okay?

**Gus**: "I'm going to..."

**Juliet**: "It's fine Gus, you can stay."

**Gus**: "Okay.."

**Juliet**: "I think Lassiter knows..."

**Shawn**: "Knows what?"

**Juliet**: "About us."

**Shawn**: "That's not possible, we have been care-"

**Juliet**: "After we caught Mr. Yin..."

**Shawn**: "Yeah?"

**Juliet**: "When we were in the interrogation room and were talking, I'm pretty sure Lassiter was in the observation room."

**Shawn**: "How sure are you?"

**Juliet**: "Very sure."

**Shawn**: "That's very sure."

**Juliet**: "Yeah, what do we do?"

**Shawn**: "What do you mean?"

**Juliet**: "If Lassiter tells the chief, then..."

**Shawn**: "There is a chance that Gus and I won't be used anymore."

**Juliet**: "That... or I will be transferred."

**Shawn**: "She would get rid of me first, Jules."

**Juliet**: "Maybe... but.."

**Shawn**: "There isn't any buts about it. It worst comes to worst, then..."

_Juliet, Shawn, and Gus share a look among the three of them realizing that either way, this could change everything._


	4. Chapter 4

_Shawn, Gus, and Juliet finally enter the station after their discussion outside._

**Lassiter: **"It's great that you three can finally join our murder investigation!"

**Chief Vick: **"Detective!"

_Chief Vick shoots Lassiter a stiff look before speaking up._

**Chief Vick**: "We need to start getting some ideas on who did this. Who has problems with this guy and would want him dead. We need his background information, credit information, anything that can tell us anything about why someone would kill him."

**Buzz**: "Chief... the Mayor is on the phone."

**Chief Vick**: "Of course! Get to work everyone."

**Shawn**: "Who thinks that we should have cool pro-wrestling names for this investigation?"

_Shawn, Gus, and Buzz all raise their hand while everyone else just looks at them before going to work._

**Shawn**: "Well then..."

**Buzz**: "I wouldn't be surprised if a fan had something to do with it. After the whole thing with there not being enough tickets to meet the demand."

**Shawn**: "Oh?"

**Buzz**: "Yeah, they oversold tickets to the event. They sold double the amount of tickets they have room for at the arena."

**Shawn**: "That's what I'm talking about Buzz! I'll tell you what... since apparently none of us will be attending due to tickets... we will buy the show on pay-per-view, you are invited!"

**Buzz**: "Sweet!"

_Shawn and Gus share a fist bump with McNabb before walking down the hall toward the exit. Shawn and Juliet share another look as Shawn as Shawn is leaving, making sure Lassiter isn't looking beforehand._

_Back at the Psych offices, Shawn and Gus are both looking at online wrestling forums._

**Gus**: "Dude, I never realized how serious some people took pro-wrestling.."

**Shawn**: "I know! There are multiple pages of people threatening him."

**Gus**: "We need to bring this to Lassiter and Juliet's attention."

**Shawn**: "And tell them that a bunch of wrestling fans are hiding behind a keyboard?"

**Gus**: "Threats are threats, Shawn!"

**Shawn**: "Fine..."

_Shawn dials up the Juliet and waits for her to pick up.._

**Shawn**: "Hey you! I thought I was the psychic, but yes I've already had a vision. I'm sensing that there are very angry wrestling fans in the world venting online about a problem with tickets! They are threatening our dead promoter! You are welcome."

_Shawn hangs up the phone and looks over at Gus.._

**Shawn**: "Something just doesn't make sense..."

**Gus**: "What is it?"

**Shawn**: "There wasn't anything in his room but his body."

**Gus**: "Okay?"

**Shawn**: "Gus, there wasn't any kind of luggage, a computer, a cell phone... nothing."

**Gus**: "That doesn't make any sense. Why would someone take his possessions?"

**Shawn**: "I have a theory. Come on!"

_Shawn hops up out of his chair followed shortly by Gus as they head out the door._

_Shawn and Gus arrive at the venue of Wrestlepalooza where there were a few semi-trucks set-up along with 10-15 cars in the parking lot. They walk to the back door which is guarded by two security guards._

**Shawn**: "My name is Shawn Spencer..."

**Security Guard #1**: "I don't care what your name is. Get lost!"

**Gus**: "You don't understand..."

**Security Guard #2**: "No, you don't understand!"

**Gus**: "We understand, it's okay. Let's go, Shawn."

**Shawn**: "Gus..."

**Security Guard #2**: "Listen to your sidekick."

**Gus**: "I'm nobodies sidekick!"

_The guards grab both Shawn and Gus by their shirts when they hear a familiar voice._

**Lassiter**: "SBPD! Let them go, now!"

**Shawn**: "Lassie?"

**Lassiter**: "Spencer, you might want to stay quiet because I don't have to stop them from beating the crap out of you."

**Juliet**: "Lassiter!"

**Lassiter**: "What? You shouldn't care, he isn't your partner!"

**Juliet**: "No, but he's a friend."

**Lassiter**: "Sure."

**Shawn**: "Guys, I'm not sure if you have noticed... but they still have us by the collar, so anytime now."

_The guards finally release them and move aside as Lassiter walks toward them before opening the door to the arena with Juliet, Shawn, and Gus behind him. They look around until Shawn finds a door marked office and they go in._

**Shawn**: "I knew it! I knew his stuff had to be here."

**Lassiter**: "And I figured it out without your help, so you can go home now."

**Shawn**: "You didn't even think this was murder!"

**Lassiter**: "Until I hear an official ruling from the coroner, it isn't murder!

**Shawn**: "What are you doing here then?"

**Lassiter**: "My job!"

**Shawn**: "Relax man, we are all here for the same reason."

**Lassiter**: "No, I'm here trying to solve a case while you are here to be a giant pain in my..."

_Lassiter is cut off by his phone ringing and flips it open._

**Lassiter**: "What? Sorry chief... the coroner what? Of course!"

_Lassiter slaps his phone closed and tells Juliet to grab everything she can as he walks out._

**Shawn**: "I'm assuming this is officially a murder investigation?"

**Juliet:** "I guess so.."

_Shawn and Gus help Juliet grab stuff that they think will help the investigation. Gus leaves to take a box out to the car that is filled with papers, as Juliet is obviously frustrated._

**Shawn**: "What's wrong, Jules?"

**Juliet**: "It's just... never mind."

**Shawn**: "Come on Jules, you can tell me anything."

**Juliet**: "This is just so hard!"

**Shawn**: "What is?"

**Juliet**: "This... between us. We have to hide it from everyone at work and I feel like one day this is just going to blow up in our faces. You know what I mean?"

**Shawn**: "It's almost like having to lie to most of your friends on a daily basis?"

**Juliet**: "Exactly! I just didn't know how hard this would be.

**Shawn**: "A very smart and beautiful woman once told me, that sometimes the best things are the things that don't come easy."

_Juliet smiles at Shawn and leans into to kiss him when..._

**Gus**: "Ready guy...oh... sorry..."

**Shawn**: "Better be."

_Shawn and Juliet go right back to where they were for a moment._

**Gus**: "For the record... Lassiter is standing by the car and looks angry.

**Juliet**: "Right."

_Juliet picks up the laptop and a few other things before leaving the ring._

**Gus**: "Everything okay?"

**Shawn**: "Yeah, I think so."


	5. Chapter 5

_Back at the SBPD Headquarters, Shawn and Gus are going through some of the files from the office in the conference room._

**Gus**: "Anything from the wrestling websites helping?

**Juliet**: "The tech team are still working on getting the IP addresses to the more serve threats.

**Shawn**: "As in the death threat ones?"

**Juliet**: "Yeah, there isn't really any concern over the threats to stop watching the shows!"

_The three share a laugh at the comment when Henry comes into the conference room._

**Henry**: "Do you guys need any help?"

**Shawn**: "You want to go through papers?"

**Henry**: "Anything to get away from Lassiter, he's more grumpy than usual."

**Shawn**: "Yeah, wonder why..."

**Henry**: "I know... what could have him so bothered?"

_The four of them look at each other, all realizing what his problem is._

**Juliet**: "Sure, we can always use another set of eyes."

_The four of them look through paper after paper until something catches Gus' eye._

**Gus**: "This could be something... it's bank statements from his personal account."

**Juliet**: "Anything strange?"

**Gus**: "He was paying someone $10,000 for the most few months..."

**Henry**: "There is no bigger motive than greed."

**Juliet**: "I will get Lassiter to find out who he sent the money to."

_Juliet leaves the conference room and once the door closes, Henry turns straight to Shawn._

**Henry**: "Lassiter has to know, Shawn!"

**Shawn**: "I'm well aware of this little fact, Dad."

**Henry**: "What's the plan?"

**Shawn**: "The current plan is to find out who killed Craig and then go from there."

**Henry**: "Shawn, you can't keep doing that."

**Shawn**: "Doing what?"

**Gus**: "Living in the moment."

**Henry**: "Exactly, you have to get a plan to what you are going to do when he admits that he knows."

**Shawn**: "I'm not quitting nor am I breaking up with Jules. Those are the only options on the table, so unless you have a better idea... I'm going to keep living in the moment."

_Shawn gets up and leaves as Henry shakes his head._

_Later in the day, they are still scrambling for leads. There wasn't any physical evidence left behind nor are they making progress on anything else._

**Chief Vick**: "Guys, the mayor wants this case wrapped up before the show on Saturday."

**Lassiter**: "A deadline?"

**Chief Vick**: "This is bringing big business to Santa Barbara and that's all people at City Hall care about... the money. So, where are we?"

_Juliet is then handed a folder by one of the tech guys._

**Juliet**: "We have the names and addresses of the most concerning threats from that online forum. I can check them out, if you want."

**Chief Vick**: "Okay, take Lassiter with you."

**Lassiter**: "Actually, I have a lead of my own, if you don't mind."

**Chief Vick**: "Fine, but O'Hara can't go by herself. Take McNab with you, he seems interested in learning more about Detective work."

_Juliet and Buzz leave as Lassiter returns to his desk, followed by Shawn and Gus._

**Shawn**: "Lassie, what's your lead? We can help."

**Lassiter**: "I don't need your help."

**Shawn**: "There is no shame in asking for help..."

_Lassiter slams his hands down on his desk and raises his voice to the point the entire building can hear him._

**Lassiter**: "I don't need your help! This is my lead and I will follow it without you!"

_Shawn and Gus walk off, both seemingly a little... concerned for Lassiter._

_Juliet and McNab are riding in the car after checking out the third name on the list out of the five on the list._

**Buzz**: "Can I ask you a question?"

**Juliet**: "Sure, what's on your mind?"

**Buzz**: "What is up with you and Shawn?"

**Juliet**: "What do you mean?"

**Buzz**: "I mean... are you two..dating?"

**Juliet**: "What makes you say that?"

**Buzz**: "He stopped by the station after you came by to get your passport a few months back."

**Juliet**: "And?"

**Buzz**: "I just thought from the things he said that you two started dating. It's okay, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want.

**Juliet**: "Okay..."

_The two sat silent before pulling in front of the next house. They climb out and go to the front door of the home, questioning the man at the door, before returning the car._

**Juliet**: "We are making no progress with this. There is only one more name on the list."

**Buzz**: "Yeah, maybe this isn't the right lead."

**Juliet**: "We will see."

**Buzz**: "Yeah."

**Juliet**: "You seem to be friends with Shawn."

**Buzz**: "He's a good guy... gave me my cat."

**Juliet**: "That's right, I forgot about that one."

**Buzz**: "You aren't going to tell me about you and Shawn, are you?"

**Juliet**: "Nope."

_The two share a smile as they make a right turn heading to the final name on the list._

_It's getting dark out as Lassiter pulls up near a house with few lights on. Lassiter climbs out with a flashlight in hand and shines it toward the house, seeing that it's not in the best condition in the world. Lassiter starts walking up the steps and knocks on the door then identifies himself as SBPD. He hears someone walking up behind up but before he can turn draw his weapon and turn around, he gets hit in the head with something. Lassiter is blacking out as he sees the face of his attacker... and possibly the murderer?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Lassiter wakes up dazed and confused but alive. He notices that he is tied to a chair in a dark room with zero light coming. He tries freeing himself by wiggling his hands but makes no progress, before thinking that unless his attacker is an idiot... he doesn't have his gun, radio, nor cell phone. _

_Back at the station, McNab and Juliet arrive back with the final name on the list in tow. They take him to the integration room where McNab stays with the suspect. Juliet explains the situation that the person was Justin Spears and had ran from them when they arrived. _

**Juliet**: "Where is Lassiter?"

**Chief Vick**: "He went chasing down his own lead. You will have to handle the interrogation."

**Juliet**: "Okay, that's fine. I will keep McNab in there with me, is that okay?"

**Chief Vick**: "Of course."

_Shawn and Gus walk up about time Juliet goes into the interrogation room. They both question where Lassiter is to which they are told the same thing as Juliet._

**Juliet**: "Why did you run from us?"

**Justin**: "I've got nothing to say to you!"

**Juliet**: "Well, in that case... I guess I will just leave you alone."

**Justin**: "Thank You!"

**McNab**: "She's being sarcastic."

**Justin**: "Sounded like a good idea regardless."

**Juliet**: "How about you just answer the question?"

_Back in the observation room, Shawn has his head turned sideways looking at Justin and seems to recognize him. _

**Shawn**: "May I?"

**Chief Vick**: "Sure."

_Shawn opens the door to the interrogation room and apologizes to Juliet. _

**Shawn**: "Can you stand up for me?"

**Justin**: "Excuse me?"

**Juliet**: "He said stand up."

_Justin rolls his eyes and stands up._

**Shawn**: "Let me guess... you are 6'4, 185 pounds, tiger tattoo on the right leg, and has a warrant out for drug possession?"

**Justin**: "Uh..."

**Juliet**: "Uh? How about the fact that you ran from a detective and an officer who are investigating a murder of someone that you threatened on the internet?"

**Justin**: "The wrestling promoter guy? That wasn't me... I don't kill people! I was at home with..."

**Shawn**: "Friends that also have drug charges?"

**Justin**: "Possibly.."

**Juliet**: "You won't be hanging with them for awhile. Can you take him to booking, Buzz?"

**McNab**: "Sure thing Detective."

_McNab escorts Justin to booking as Juliet turns to Shawn._

**Juliet**: "Thanks."

**Shawn**: "No problem. You got a druggie off the streets, great job."

**Juliet**: "We got a druggie off the streets."

_Lassiter can feel the sweat dripping down his forehead onto whatever is tied around his eyes. He is still trying to work his way out from the tape behind his back, when he hears a voice talking on the phone._

"WE HAD A DEAL! I did your dirty work and now I have kidnapped a police officer. You mark my words, that if I go down... I'm taking you down with me! CALL ME BACK!"

_Lassiter has solved the case... well.. kind of without the help of Spencer. The problem is that nobody knows where he is!_

**Chief Vick**: "I can't reach Lassiter on his cell phone and nobody can reach him on the radio. I don't understand why he didn't inform us of where he was going."

**Juliet**: "We have to find him."

**Shawn**: "I'm with Juliet on this way, this could lead us to the murderer and make sure nothing happens to Lassie."

**Henry**: "We are going to find him, but you three just need to go home. The rest of us will be here and work on it..."

**Shawn**: "Go home? Gus and I aren't going anywhere."

**Juliet**: "Neither am I."

**Chief Vick**: "Fine, I can't make you leave. Let's find Lassiter."

_Lassiter can feel the cool air seeping through the house that he is still tied up in, so he realizes that it must be morning. He starts thinking that it's a good thing because he's made it through the night and he's still alive, but he doesn't hear anything else in the house. He starts back working on trying to get free to no use when he hears two sets of feet in the house._

**VOICE #1**: "Why'd you kidnap a cop?"

**VOICE #2**: "To protect us! You knew that the cops would come poking around, so what else was I supposed to do?"

**VOICE #1**: "How about run?"

_Lassiter hears that the first voice is a woman's voice while the second voice is that same male voice from last night. _

_Back at the SBPD Headquarters, the entire staff are working hard despite it being 7AM. It's been almost 24 hour investigation into the murder of Craig Jenkins, but it's now turned into an investigation to find Lassiter. Shawn and Gus are helping Juliet comb through Lassiter's notes, when Shawn finds something._

**Shawn**: "Guys, I think I got something."

**Juliet**: "Think?"

**Shawn**: "Sorry, my psychic senses don't work this early."

**Juliet**: "What is it?"

**Shawn**: "It's where the odd amount of money was sent."

**Juliet**: "The $10,000? Where?"

**Shawn**: "Yeah, it was sent to an Angelina... Jenkins?"

**Juliet**: "A wife?"

**Shawn**: "A sister?"

**Juliet**: "Did anyone check to see if Craig was married?"

_Everyone looked around and realized that they had missed something very important._

**Shawn**: "No, he can't be married. He didn't have a wedding ring on nor did we find out. Also, his finger was fully tanned which it wouldn't have been had he wore a ring everyday."

_Shawn and Juliet look at each other before they both spurt out.._

**Shawn/Juliet**: "An ex-wife!"

**Juliet**: "He was married, but who would send their ex-wife $10,000?"

**Shawn**: "Alimony?"

**Juliet**: "No, can't be."

_The wheels are turning in Shawn's head as he starts bouncing up and down. _

**Shawn**: "I got it..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Juliet**: "What is it, Shawn?"

**Shawn**: "It's a family business!"

**Juliet**: "What?"

**Shawn**: "The company that hosts "Wrestlepalooza" every year, is a family business. It's owned by Craig and Angelina Jenkins, but when they got divorced then he had to figure out a way to keep her from getting the company."

**Juliet**: "He is paying her every month for her share of the company."

**Shawn**: "Exactly! When we were going through the papers, I noticed that the contract listed it as a 50/50 company, stating that if either owner was deceased then the other party would get 100% ownership. It was missing the last page, so there was no way to know the second party."

**Juliet**: "This doesn't explain who killed him nor where Lassiter is."

**Shawn**: "It gives her motive to kill her ex-husband – Craig – to take over the entire company, then turn around and sell it. The company is worth millions of dollars and would be all hers."

**Gus**: "A secret lover."

**Juliet**: "What about a secret lover?"

They turn around to see Gus on one of the computers...

**Shawn**: "This is no time for you to play FarmTown, Gus!"

**Gus**: "No, this is Angelina's FaceBook page. There are photos all over her albums of her with some guy!"

Juliet, Shawn, Henry, Chief Vick, and Buzz all huddle around the computer with nobody recognize the man... besides Shawn. Shawn holds his hand to his head for the first time throughout this entire case...

**Shawn**: "I got it! It's the world champion of the promotion..."

**Chief Vick**: "Are you sure about this Mr. Spencer?"

**Shawn**: "Yes! And his name is Vladimir O'Neal!"

_Juliet is looking up the name in the police database and learns that he has a record for assault from a few years back..along with a current address in Santa Barbara! Everyone rushes out of the station and climbs into many cars, all speeding off around the same time. They speed up to the house and find Lassiter's car parked on the side. Juliet, McNab, and other officers storm the house while Shawn and Gus wait outside with Henry. A few moments later Juliet and McNab appear with the two in handcuffs with Lassiter walking slowly out behind them, kind of dazed._

**Shawn**: "Lassie!"

_Lassiter walks past Shawn and Gus without making any sort of comment. He's informed by the Chief that he has to go to the hospital to get all checked out, so he climbs into the back of the ambulance and they leave while everyone else gets into their cars and leave. Shawn and Gus fist bump the success, but obviously regret Lassie getting kidnapped during it. _

_The cases are finally wrapped up and it's Saturday night, the night of Wrestlepalooza. It's like they say... the show must go on! Shawn and Juliet are snuggled up on a couch while Gus and Buzz are plopped down in two recliners that Juliet talked Shawn into buying for the "Psych" office. They are sitting around watching Wrestlepalooza along with Henry who doesn't seem to impressed. _

Author Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this, as it was fun writing it. I know... it might not all make sense... but I didn't think it all the way through (the case), but I'm happy with what I got. Oh, you want to know what happens with Shawn/Juliet/Lassiter? I can't tell you... it's my next one. ;)


End file.
